The lack of Condolence for the perfect Armament
by Xjinx
Summary: M.E.C.H's newly created 'Super-Soldier' experiment titled 'Export no Index', is specially made to destroy all cybertronians without moments hesitation. With developing supernatural like abilities, he strive's to find out the meaning 'The lack of Condolence for the perfect Armament' while he's out trying to annihilate Team Prime like he's specifically created and trained for.
1. The escape from Confinement

The lack of Condolence for the perfect Armament

Chapter 1: The escape from Confinement

The hard pounding in my chest made me breathe heavily, while puffs of air coming out as I crouched low beneath the bracken, in hope I wouldn't be caught. My clothes happened to blend perfectly in the dark atmosphere. The sky was clear of clouds, yet only the bright balls of hot air (Stars) were to be seen as my eyes gazed up at the night sky. These stars formed themselves into constellations of perfection and beauty. My heart rate slowly ceased its swift and racing pulse as my body pressed against a trees decaying trunk for rest. Fireflies were spotted in a meadow, not far from where I sit. The scenery was angelic like. I felt no sorrow, pain nor hopelessness as my anatomy felt warmth and comfort. Though, it all had to end with the sudden sounds of distant voices and the crackles of fallen twigs or branches. I turned my head around quickly, scanning for the disciples of Silas, owner and creator of the organization titled "MECH".

I was an experiment for the organization. I was built and well created to be the absolute perfect 'Super-Soldier', in hope to destroy and annihilate all transformers that exist to walk on this earth. My memories were erased. I remember nothing from my past, not even the tiniest fragment could be found of that previous life.

My hands grasped the tree, pushing myself up to run. Their weapons in hand, black body suits and those freaky night vision goggles that they wore were in pursuit. I knew that they could see me running off into the meadow. It was clear and no areas I can hide in so I kept moving forward and never looked back.

My black hair danced in rhythm from the soft gusts of wind that blew in front of me. Each strand flowed with each other. My cheeks red from wind that pierced my soft pale skin.

It was November. I could tell by the colors of the trees, the smell of the air and winter was just around the corner judging by the freezing weather, and I wasn't properly dressed for such conditions. I wore a black body suit. I didn't like it, nor did it suit my looks. My feet were bare. Upright twigs stabbed the bottom of my feet, luckily it wasn't hard enough to penetrate through my skin. Once again, the hard pounding in my breast could be felt as I ran into the night.

"The lack..."

I spoke as I panted.

"The lack of Condolence for the perfect Armament."

In the voice of Silas those words echoed in my head for weeks. He would recite those words to me as I would lay on this medical bed, conscious but eyes closed. I didn't know what he meant as he spoke those literate words. But I knew one day, I would figure out the meaning.

Off into the distance, I could see a town with lit up street lights. Their amber lights casting a bright shadow onto the sidewalks and roads. Moths and other species of bugs pecked themselves at the bright light, Dazed within the act. I felt electricity course throughout the town. I could see it, sense it and feel it. Turning the corner of the street, I glanced back after hearing nothing but my own footsteps and heavy breathing. There was no sign of the followers of MECH. A sigh of relief came over me and my legs buckled, hence I collapsed to the ground. I was tired and weak at the moment, no time to move an extra inch. My skin felt like it was ice cold, and my body shook. Exhaustion just over took my body. While I lay on the asphalt of this unknown town, a car pulled up in front of me. Its bright front lights casted their shadow down upon my vulnerable body. My eyes looked up, seeing an adult women exit out of her vehicle with eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" She questioned me. My lips parted to speak. My raspy and dark voice slipped my vocals to answer her question.

"I request your most sincere help, miss." I replied, calmly, she came over and helped me up. I allowed my arm to wrap itself around her shoulder as she supported my way too her passenger car door. I also remembered to thank her for her help.

'_The lack of condolence for the perfect Armament.'_

We drove off in the dark. She looked like she wore hospital clothes, scrubs for short. Her dark hair pulled back into a pony tail, and those brown eyes reminded me of someone I used to know, but no one came to thought.

"What were you doing out on the street? Especially at this time of night. It's dangerous to be laying on the road… Anyways, what's your name kid?"

And then the questions commence.

"I was running from men." I paused, "Export no Index." Those words came right out of my mouth, as if I knew what to say. "Export no Index is my title." I meant to say 'name', but 'title' just slipped out.

"Export no Index? What kind of a name is that...? Were your parent's hippes?" The women asked jokingly. But, I didn't know she was joking, I assumed she was serious.

"I don't think I have parents, miss." I replied, looking down at my shaking hands. "It's a cold night."

She sighed and reached back, pulling up a sweatshirt that was stanched of sweat, though I didn't mind it. I was cold at the moment, having to accept anything she offered.

"Sorry for the smell. It's my son's sweatshirt..." She apologized with a nervous smile. "Boys will be boys."

"Your name?" I asked, putting on the sweatshirt. It was warm and comfy, besides the smell.

"June. June Darby. My son's name is jack, and... That's his sweatshirt."

A smile was spread across my lips. 'Jack' was lucky to have a parent. The thought of having a family made me tired, tired enough to fall asleep without even knowing it.

Later, her hand gently placed itself on my shoulder, giving me a shake.

"Wake up, Hun."

My eyes opened as I groaned in disturbance from being woken up. It was an unpleasant feeling. Aching coursed throughout my body. I haven't ran that long and hard in a long time. I took a look around through the window, my reflection being seen. I saw that I was a mess. My hair frizzy and my face almost covered in dirt. I blinked and looked beyond my reflection. Seeing a house in front along with a sidewalk, I turned back at her.

"Is this your home?"

She nodded and undid her seat belt, taking out the keys from the 'egnistion'. I did the same by undoing my seat belt. Coming out of the warm car and into the cold air again, there was a major difference in climate. Grasping at the sweatshirt, I walked along with her up too her door.

"My son's inside, more than likely asleep or watching TV. Jack doing something else would be a surprise."

Once we entered the home, I scanned the room. An immaculate environment. Everything was placed out nicely. The lamp was turned on and it illuminated part of the living room. Another sound of footsteps were heard, coming closer and closer.

"Hey mom!" A male teenagers voice spoke in greeting too their parent. My head whirled around and my body instantly crouched behind the couch as I peered up, my eyes looking upon Jack Darby.

My voice hitched when we made eye contacted. He seemed familiar. VERY familiar. Yes, he has the same eyes as his mother. We've had to of met when he and his guardian was in the base of MECH. Yes, I remember now. It's him.

We stared at each other for a good minute till June interrupted us.

"You two know each other?"

We shook our heads and I slowly stood back up and brushed a small strand of hair out of my face, and a soft smile was given. I did a pretend yawn.

"You must be tired. Come along now." She lead me too an extra room that was laid out symmetrically.

As I went along, I glanced back at Jack, whom was watching me with his eyes narrowed down too me. I ignored him and went into the bedroom with June.

After she was finished, I laid on the soft and plush bed. My arms behind my head and my legs stretched out. The room was darkness but was penetrated by the bright moonlight that casts its way through the window and into the room.

"The lack of Condolence for the perfect Armament."

I whispered, soon to slip into darkness.


	2. The start of a mission

The lack of Condolence for the perfect Armament

Chapter 2: The start of a mission

The olfactory of morning food filled my nose with its sheer delight. It was a pleasant smell to wake up to, instead of the smell of oil and a metallic taste. My bedroom door was half way open. Last time I checked, it was closed last night. Either June or Jack came in here while I was asleep. Though, it didn't bother me as much. I felt dirty, messy and unsanitary for the most part.

I adjusted myself, ending up at sitting at the edge of the bed. Placing my hand over my eye, I felt comfort by June whom welcomed me into her home and yet, she didn't even know who I was. Licking my lips from the smell of bacon, I looked up and spotted Jack in front of the bedroom door way. Blinking, we exchanged stares.

"I know who you are, but what are you doing in my house? Is MECH tracking you?" Jack asked rather angrily.

I remained quiet and to myself, thinking of what to say to not further the boys anger.

"Your mother found me when I escaped their base. Though, I'm unaware if their watching us at the moment…"

Looking down to my bare and dirty feet on the white carpet, I slowly raised them and stood up.

"Jack… I mean no harm to your mother. She gave me mercy and sincere help. I owe her one." I spoke in a soft and timid voice. His face relaxed and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just… Don't let my mom find out 'what' you are. Got it?"

I nodded as he left, and trotted up to the doorway, poking my head out from the side and stared down at an empty hallway. I saw June come into the hallway. My first reaction was to scamper back into the room and sit on the bed. I smile brightly when she came in.

"So, you don't have parents? Then where did you come from?" The women asked, her arms crossed as she leaned against the door way.

"I'm not sure… All I can remember is running out of forest, being chased by men."

"That's all huh?"

There was a paused in the air.

"Alright… Though I'm sure your 'Missing mug shot' would show up sometime. 'Till then I suppose you can stay with us. I do need an extra hand around the house since clearly someone else won't bother to help!" She made it obvious to jack and we both heard the nervous laughter of Jack Darby.

"You're dirtying my carpet. Come, let's get you cleaned up for the day."

The hot water rained down on my body. My black hair soaked and the ends dripped with droplets of water. Eyes closed themselves as my hands worked their way up my torso, lathering myself in lavender body soap. The feeling was content and peaceful that I smiled. Leaning my head back to wash the shampoo out of my hair. From the dirty feeling to a silky smooth of my hair, I felt the difference. The mix of dirt and mud swirled and drained itself into the pipes underneath the house, forever to be forgotten. In utter bliss of the warm water streaming down the backs of my neck hairs and down to my legs.

Turning the water off and exited out of the tub, the room was steamy and the mirror was fogged up. Swiping at the mirror, I saw my reflection and stared for a moment's time. Playbacks of the tests I was under for MECH and horrid screams of agony that slipped from my vocal cords while they injected me with this fluid I was unknown to. Its appearance seemed foreign like, though its colors were blue, sky blue to my eyes.

"_**Half AB blood, half energon." Silas said with a smirk of achievement. **_

"_**He successfully bonded with the life blood of Primus. With this, we can implant the metal matter cybertronians grow from, into his body."**_

It was a fail. I wasn't able to accept the matter but, this didn't stop Silas from ceasing my operations.

"_**Cut his limbs off. Right arm, left leg. Replace them with auto-mechanic limbs specially made for ENI." (ENI –Export no Index)**_

My eyes were a blur as I felt them hack my leg and arm off. It was painful, but no sounds came out of my mouth. With the energon, I was able to connect with the metal… Even soon be able to move my fingers around. Yet, they covered it up with skin and it feels like real skin. It was a miracle at how my body could sustain such foreign things. Without looking at Silas, I could sense his grin of triumphant.

"_**The first ever to successfully bond with energon and the metallic matter those walking machinery are made out of. Congratulations, you survive the most important step." **_

For weeks, going on months. MECH trained me how to fight and how to kill the transformers. Showing me their weak points and their anatomy. I even developed these abilities anyone could wish for. No, not flying or going invisible, but, a way to recharge my abilities is to absorb any electricity that's within machinery, telephone poles or power plants. Without that, I'm limited on power.

Cutting off the staring contest with myself in the bathroom mirror. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. Looking round, I had no clothes except my 'experiment suit'. I didn't want to wear it ever again nor let it cross my eyes.

Peeking out of the bathroom and scanning for anyone, I made a quick run for it back into the guest room. Once in, I noticed clothes laid out for me with a note on top.

"_I went to the store this morning and picked out clothes for you. Hopefully they'll fit but, try not to wear anything abnormal again."_

~ J_ack_

Setting the note aside and examining the clothes. There was a nice silver t-shirt, dark jeans along with boxers, socks and shoes. I tried it all on and smiled. A perfect fit. June and Jack are very nice. I want to stay with them, and be a part of their family and protect them.

I causally walked out into the living room were both Jack and June were.

"Um, thank you, jack. For the clothes I meant."

I purred and trotted over to them.

"Jack. You bought him clothes?" June asked, raising an eye brow with a smile of impressment. The teenage boy nodded like it was nothing.

"Yeah, why not?"

Jack's cellphone went off as an alarm.

"Well, time for me to go to work. Later mom and uh… Export." With that, he left the house by going into the garage and taking off on a motorcycle. The sudden sense of a cybertronians spark made my breath hitch slightly.

"_**Export no Index is able to sense a cybertronians spark within one mile radius, possibly further." Silas explained too his scientists. **_

"Breakfast is in the kitchen, I have to go to work as well. Try not to burn down the house." She said, grabbing her necessities then left the home. Being left alone in this house made me feel odd. I was used to being into a cell with nothing but metallic floors, walls and hard beds. The soft carpet and couch made me feel content. I drop to the ground, rubbing my cheek against the white and soft carpet of June's house.

"Ahhh" I mused and rolled around in tranquility. Bumping into the edge of the couch, I giggled and clung to the edge.

I immediately stood up, feeling a little dizzy but shook it off then dashed into the kitchen, sliding on the tiles and bumped into the counter.

"Food!" I yelled and gazed down at the delicious breakfast with a wide grin.

I shoved as much as I can into my mouth, chewed and swallowed. It felt good to eat well made food than bread and water for weeks end.

I heard a dog bark outside and cars passing by. It made me run up to the window, smearing my face against it and looked outside. Its golden thick coat swayed from side to side as it pranced high and mighty with its owner next to it. I was astonished to see it. I wanted to pet it, so I opened the window and climbed out with such speed. It yapped at me when I wrapped my arms around its neck.

"So soft!" I exclaimed then without a moment's hesitation, I took off down the street.

I came up a building that read "Jasper county Library" and entered. There was rows and rows of shelves that were stocked up on books. I cautiously went down one isle and grabbed a book that said "Webster Pocket Dictionary Thesaurus". Its texture was smooth and the edges were rather rough due to its years of handling. Opening it up to a random page, I picking out the first word I saw. "Joint"

"The place where two or more things or parts are joined; a point where two bones are connect."

I said quietly then saw a picture of a bone structure, a joint.

"I HAVE A JOINT!" Exclaiming then people turned their heads and looked at me.

"SHHHH!"

I lowered my head and moved along, grabbing other books and reading them to the point my head started to hurt.

"So much to read, such little time in the day." I groaned and left the building. The sky was turning dark and I forgot which way to go back to June's house. Looking down both ends, I don't remember which side I came from. I felt alone once again. The weather was turning cold again and I needed to find shelter soon.

As the street lights lit up the sidewalks, I looked up and saw a building called "KO Burger". Just the word "Burger" made me think of food. From crossing the street without looking both ways to strolling up to the first window I saw, I peered in and surprisingly saw Jack just standing there.

He turned and looked at me in surprise as I waved my hand to get him to notice me. He opened the window and looked down at me.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to stay home!"

"I saw a dog and wanted to pet it!" I said back. "Then I found books and read till my head begun to hurt." Saying truthfully. My arms crossed over my chest and I let out a huff.

"My shift is almost over. Wait over there 'till I come out, and don't move anywhere else!" Making himself clear, I trotted over to the spot he point and stood there patiently and quietly, even if the weather was freezing.

But... There was a disturbance. I felt it again. That cybertronian spark. My eyes scanned the area and I instantly could tell it came off from that motorcycle, sitting in the parking lot I let out a distinct growl and glared at it.

-Arcee's POV-

A boy that stood about 185 cm was staring at me. Its body posture was odd and threatening. I recognized its face instantly. "You…" Sending HQ a COMM, informing them about MECH's experiment located in "KO Burger" parking lot.

"Just remain calm 'Cee. He looks harmless anyways. How can he be destroyer of all cybertronians?"

-End of Arcee's POV-

I felt static spark around the palm of my right hand. Though, it wasn't noticeable at far away lengths, but I could tell the femme bot sees it by her uncomfortable adjustments.

"_**Export no Index. For every living machinery you see. You MUST kill them and end their race. If you let one go, you will be given an unpleasant punishment. Show them The lack of Condolence and no mercy." **_

My teeth gritted against each other as my fists clenched together, resisting an attack. But the temptation was overwhelming. I didn't want a punishment, I knew how Silas can be with his torture acts, but I wasn't in the base. I was living with June and Jack. Yet, I was ordered to do so, without a moment's hesitation. Destroy any cybertronian in sight.

"Annihilate them all!"

My right hand unwillingly raised straight forward at Arcee's direction. The flow of electricity sparked around my right arm as a bright blue and purple mixture for the colors.

The back door to the restaurant opened as jack walked out. I had to cease my actions, having to gain Jack's trust. Having to find more of these cybertronians. Jack is my only way to get closer to them.

He waved for me to come closer as he walked towards Arcee.

'_The lack of Condolence for the perfect Armament…'_

With caution but casually, I walked up to the two.

"Arcee…" I murmured.

"Export no index…" The femme bot retorted.


	3. A vigilant Learner

The lack of Condolence for the perfect Armament

Chapter 3: A vigilant Learner

* * *

><p>It's been exactly three weeks since Arcee and I crossed paths in the parking lot at Jack's job. The days went fast than usual, and I spent most of my time in an empty broken down warehouse at the edge of town. I've told June that I remembered where I lived, and that I'd be returning to my home that day. I haven't spoken to the Darby's, MECH or even any transformer. It was peaceful for the most part. And yet that winter was just around the corner, the climate in Jasper changed a little but wasn't affective to me.<p>

Broken windows, bricks and rocks were strewed across the top floors warehouse as plastic covered few windows. There were pillars in certain areas. Some had chunks missing from them and some were perfectly stable. Even though this place wasn't Immaculate like June's home, it was at least tolerable. I've seen late night street races on the weekends. Mainly on Friday nights. Their pimped out vehicles speeding around the alley's and back roads, only to impress their female friends in which the boys hope to obtain a title "boyfriend".

My eyes watched over them like a night owl that scans the terrain for its prey, but the mischievous teens were not prey in my eyes. They were more like mere children acting as 'adults' and enjoying their lives while it lasts. As they wear smiles and laugh in sheer delight, I could only wish to be a part of them. At least once. But then again, I'm built to live for a specific reason, and 'playing' isn't one of them.

The sky was always beautiful out in the desert. From where I stand now, the moons light shines down on me as if I'm on stage to perform an act and amuse the audience. My hands tucked into the pockets of my grey, black and red sweatshirt and my stance was casual. Soft breeze coming from my left side, making my black hair dance with rhythm. I took the time to think how I'm going to feed myself and live a durable life without being taken into confinement.

"Jack…"

**~Next day~ **

The streets were busy and the sidewalks were pathways too Franklin High School for its students. The day was hot but I didn't mind it. I knew for a fact Jack goes to this school, since it's the only high school in Jasper County. My eyes searched for any signs of the boy.

"Hey, watch it buddy!"

A female voice spoke as I accidently bumped into her. Her appearance was strange, but then again, I was probably stranger than her. She wore what appeared to be short overall's, a pink shirt underneath and a yellow belt strapped around her waist with two toys strapped at the right side. Pink and blue socks that covered her legs and nearly knee length boots. Her hair was black and pink, pulled into two short pigtails and a ponytail in the back.

"Sorry." I muttered as I gazed down upon her. She only responded with a glare and her hands on her hips. Slowly, I started to turn away until I stopped with a sudden yell of greeting from the girl.

"Jack!" The girl yelled and ran past me, towards a teenage male whom was Jack Darby.

"Hey Miko, what's up and who was that guy? He looked familiar." The boy asked, looking up at me as we met each other's eyes. There was silence between us both and Miko looked back and forth at us.

"Export… You're still here?" Jack was surprised to see me in physical form again.

"Indeed, I am."

I replied with a smile and slowly came closer.

"You?!" Miko returned another glare at me. My eyes shifted over to her and ignored her.

"You're Export no Index!?"

Though I and Miko haven't seen each other in person, she didn't know what I looked like until now. The girl knew who I was. All of team prime does. After Silas told Jack and Arcee of my existence, they lived in fear and awaited for me to make an appearance. My lips parted and started up a short convo with Jack.

"Three weeks and you don't seem to have changed one bit. I expected you'd be taller."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"No disappointment, just surprised."

"What are you doing here exactly?"

I paused once I've reached about a yard away from the two high schoolers. "Just wanted to see that face of yours again." Answering truthfully. "Besides that, is this your friend?" My eyes turned to Miko.

The sound of the school bell rung, causing Jack and Miko to look at each other.

"Sorry, got to go!" Miko said and ran off with Jack. Jack waved and ran off to school. I sighed and glanced at the high school building, seeing kids walk in. I started to head towards the school as well. In order to blend in nicely, I would have to be equipped with a backpack and supplies. Looking around, I noticed a backpack that was sitting next to a couple as they sat on a bench wasting their time.

Cautiously moving towards the item, I snatched it and took off into the school, swinging it over my back. Teenagers of opposite genders were scattered in the corridors. Leaning against the lockers too standing in the halls chatting away. I moved forward to find the classroom Jack was in. Successfully, I spotted him sitting and reading a text book. Sneaking in there, my vigilant eyes watched him as I made my way to the back of the room, finding an empty seat.

"Take your seats and take out your text books, turn to page 102 while I take attendance." Announced the teacher as she walks in.

Calmly, I reach in for the bag and pulled out the first book I could find and flipped to a random page and hoped she wouldn't noticed me.

"Good. Everyone is here. And uh, excuse me. Are you new here? I don't remember being informed of a new student attending to my classroom."

The women and everyone looked back at me, including Jack. Gulping, I was rather hesitate to answer her.

"Uh… My name is E-"

I opened my mouth to speak my name but Jack interrupted.

"His name is Ethan... Ethan porter. He's from Indiana."

Blinking, I looked at Jack with a confused look before looking back to the teacher and nodded. "Yup!"

Jack sighed in relief when the teacher greeted me and had me stand in front of the class as everyone said their names.

The school day went by rather fast actually. Following and observing the lessons while keeping an eye on Jack, I managed to learn so much. I'm growing very fond of school, you see. It's fun and better to learn as much as you can before your time runs out. There's so much in the world that needs to be studied, watched and understood.

Glass jars were sitting on shelves that hung around the room. Dead animals, plants and fungi were in the jars as liquid Sustained them from decomposing. The floor was tilted and the atmosphere felt cold than usual. Black tables sat in the middle of the classroom, separated and adjacent from each other, divided into 5 rows. Three chairs too each table, facing the chalk board with words written on. No sign of the teacher nor kids. Strange since it was passing period. One foot in front of the other, I made my way towards the shelves to examine the jars closely. Dead fetuses of animals. Rats, frogs and baby birds and many more. None of this phased me. My emotions kept calm, showing no sympathy for these creatures they couldn't make it to old age nor serve their purpose of life.

"Muerte en frascos!"

A Spanish accent was spoken in the room. Turning, I saw a student male. His appearance made me estimate his age to be around 16 or 17. A green sweatshirt that was half way zipped. A black belt cock-eyed from the right side of his waist and dark jeans. His black hair nearly come down passed his eyes, but was swayed out of his sight. Taking a closer look, he had brown eyes, mixed with green. Not much of a masculine build, but he was fit.

"Huh?"

I was unaware of what he said.

"Death in jars." His voice was smoothe and calm for the most part. His posture was stylish and confident as he leaned against the door frame and his leg crossed over the other, along with his arms crossed.

"Alexander Lee Kennedy," The boy smiled and pushed himself off the door frame, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking towards me. "And you are?"

"Ethan Porter..."

I replied, shaking his sweaty hand in greeting. Alexander's smile was comforting, and he seems to pose no threat. Though, he scent was metallic like. Something familiar. It wasn't nothing compared to the other male students in the school who drench themselves in a product called 'Axe'. Alexander's was different.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, newbie. Where did you originate from?"

My mind wanted me to say I came from M.E.C.H, but he'd most likely think I'm crazy. I had to keep a low profile, especially since I'm being hunted down.

"Indiana. In a small town just in the north."

Turning my back, I took the time to sit in a seat. The sound of the bell ring went off, but there was still no kids in the room. Just me and Alexander.

"Will anymore students be attending this class?" I asked, looking at the clock just above the door.

"Not this hour. Which brings me to ask you this; why aren't you in class?" Crossing his arms over his chest, he sat on the desk unwillingly.

"I could ask you the same thing." My tone seemed a little aggressive, but it wasn't on purpose or anything. A soft amusing chuckle came from the boy.

"I got nothing. I guess you could say you got lost, since it's your first day here."

"What about you? How long have you attended the school?"

"I've been in the school cooperation for as long as I can remember." A sigh slipped from his vocal cords. "I can't remember much… I got amnesia when I was young, about when I was eight years old. Anything before that, I can't remember."

I slightly nod, "Sorry to hear." Rubbing the back of my neck and looked away, avoiding eye contact. I didn't know how to deal with showing sympathy emotions… I don't think I was ever created to express such emotions.

Alexander only laughed, "Ahaha! Don't feel so sorry for me 'lad! I did this to myself. It is I who should be apologizing to me."

There was silence in the air. Looking down, I noticed his shoes and how dirty they were. I assume he liked to get down and dirty. Was he a fighter? Looked like he can handle himself.

"Want to see something cool?" Alexander smiled and before I could reply, he took off his sweat shirt and shirt, showing me this giant plus sign on his back. It couldn't be a birth mark nor tattoo.

"Whoa... How did you… get that?" My eyes widen a little, seeing its color of neutral… Black.

"You question is as good as mine. I really don't know. But my parents said I got it since birth. Doesn't look like a birth mark, but it is. My amigo's call me 'Signo Mas', stands for plus in spanish." He grinned widely. Putting his top clothes on, I looked away, letting him have his privacy.

"Jack Darby. You know him?"

He nodded, "Yup. Why?"

"Just wondering is all…"

The sound of students running down the hall made me turn my attention away from the floor and too the door. Seeing a ginger haired male that went past his green eyes and covered his left eye, we exchanged eye contact for a moment.

"Hey guys look! Two losers all alone in a classroom." The boy teased with a smirk while he posture was rather threatening as he walked in with two other boys behind him. "It would be a shame if the janitor found you two locked in the lockers."

My eyes narrowed slightly, watching his movements carefully. He turned his attention away from me and too Alexander with his hands clenching at Alex's collar of his shirt.

"You got an issue with me boy?" Vince asked, getting close too Alex's face. There was tension in the air. It made me grit my teeth in anger but I kept silent. I didn't know Alexander long, this was even my first day here. How bad would it be if you get in a fight on your first day.

"You have no business with us here. Return to your classes and let's call it a day."

Alexander said with a nervous chuckle.

"Just because you're student council president doesn't mean you have authority over me!"

Vince had shoved the boy back against the desk, causing screeching like sounds. One of the boys went back and shut the door. His aura was dark and violent as he then locked it. It felt like I was in confinement again. Like a scared animal caged in, I felt my insides burn up with aggression.

Vince drew his hand back with a smirk, forming his hand into a fist and aimed straight for Alex's face.

"This may hurt."

As he went to punch his victims face, I quickly pushed myself out of my seat and stopped it. My hand clenched down on Vince's fist, as the look on his face was surprise and shock. The two henchmen of Vince's were also surprised. Their mouths dropped down into perfect 'O's.

"Please… Leave us in peace."

My words spoken to him directly. But I could tell he tossed them to the side. His mind was wrapped around with hurting others, bringing pain to those who oppose weaker than him. Jerking his hand back, releasing it from my grip, the boy scoffed and turned away.

"This isn't over, newbie."

Vince's word rung in my head, having a feeling he meant it. As the three exited the room, 'defeat' mixed with 'getting even', was written all over the boy's face.

After that, I left without saying a word to Alexander and stood outside the school building for the remanding of the day. Awaiting for Jack's arrival, my body was leaned against a street light pole, gazing up into the blue sky with no clouds to be seen. Glancing over, there was a boy who appeared to be younger. Too young to even be in high school, or was it his size? Brown hair spiked up, square glasses and a yellow dress shirt.

He appeared to be on his laptop, typing away as if he was in a hurry. The bell rung and out came the students. Various colors of clothes and hair. Jack and the girl, Miko came out and went towards the short boy with the laptop.

They talked, but I could hardly understand them due to the fact I was at a certain distance from where they stand. I didn't bother to make an appearance, I didn't want to cause a scene. Especially in a public area like this. Suddenly, a sense of three spark signals made me look around. Arcee, but she wasn't alone.

A black and yellow camero pulled up. Followed behind a green jeep. The girl and short boy waved good bye to jack and got in their vehicles.

"No doubt about it. There's more of them besides Jack's guardian." I whispered and vigilantly watched.

Jack went off and got on his motorcycle, whom was his guardian and drove off. Within just a few seconds, all three disappeared from my sight. Later that night, I strolled the neighborhood out of sheer boredom. The air was cold at this time yet it was nothing to me. The street lights illuminated the sidewalks and partial parts of the asphalt. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, but a car was coming up the road. The headlights were too bright for me to pay any attention to its color scheme. It pulled up into a drive way and dropped a boy off. Looking closer, it was the same boy from school. The short one with the square glasses and spikey hair. Standing still as my heart raced. Eventually, the black and yellow car drove away and I made my way up to the house and peered in the windows. But it was useless since they blocked my vision from seeing in by the curtains. Walking around the home, I found a window that was open and decided to go in without second thoughts. Clearly, this was a reckless idea.

Looking around, the room appeared nice and clean. The sound of footsteps grew louder and louder and a shadow was casted underneath the door, giving me the impression someone was behind it. I froze when the door opened and the lights were turned on.

". . ."

We exchanged each other eye contact and silence. It was Rafael.

* * *

><p>Author's note: "Eh, I hope you'd enjoy this chapter, even though it may seem like a few parts of it appeared to be rushed in a way. If it did, I'm sorry about that x3"<p> 


End file.
